The present invention relates to a system and method that facilitate development of entertainment features, such as motion pictures and television shows. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that use geographic data to facilitate development of scenes for entertainment features that depict actual, real world geographic areas or fictional geographic areas, including the road networks in the geographic areas.
Some motion pictures and television shows (i.e., entertainment features) are produced that include scenes created using computer graphics (CG). These motion pictures or television shows may include both CG-created scenes and live action scenes or alternatively, some motion pictures or television shows may be produced entirely of CG-created scenes. In some cases, CG created scenes are used as a background with live actors or props superimposed over the background. In other cases, the images of the actors themselves may be created using CG.
One of the advantages of using CG to create scenes for motion pictures or television shows is the ability to depict things that would be difficult or impossible to show otherwise. Another advantage of using CG to create scenes for motion pictures or television shows is that it may be less expensive than filming the scene live on location. For example, filming on location may require significant expenses for travel for the actors and film crew, obtaining the necessary permits, cordoning off the area, hiring stunt performers, hiring security, catering, and other logistical expenses. In addition, filming on location may be delayed due to weather, traffic or other reasons, resulting in additional expenses.
Although using CG to create scenes for use in motion pictures or television shows has advantages, there are considerations to be addressed. One consideration relates to making the scenes look realistic. Making scenes look realistic may require the collection and processing of large amounts of data. The collection and processing of such large amounts of data may be expensive and time consuming, thereby offsetting the benefits of using CG to create scenes of physical places for use in motion pictures or television shows.
Accordingly, it is an objective to facilitate using CG to make scenes for entertainment features, such as motion pictures or television shows, that depict actual or imaginary physical places.